


Across the Galaxy

by xxDustNight88



Series: Space Dust [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Minor Character Death, One Shot, Outer Space, Portkeys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 23:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19414156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: Hermione ends up in a galaxy far, far away.





	Across the Galaxy

**Author's Note:**

> If I'm not careful this will explode into something more... Maybe someday! For now, enjoy this short little piece! xx
> 
> Beta love goes to GaeilgeRua for allowing me to use her Grammarly subscription. Any other mistakes you find are my own and I'll deal with them whenever. Much love, xxDustNight!
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. Star Wars characters are property of the Walt Disney Company & Lucasfilm. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this creation.
> 
> Prompt: HH Bingo Square G3: Kylo Ren

"Come quick! I think she's waking up."

"Are you sure? She looks dead to me, Rey."

"Finn, she's not dead."

"If you say so."

"Look, she's stirring."

* * *

That had been nearly three Earth years ago now. Hermione had woken up with an ache in her skull and a broken wand. Oh, and the faulty portkey that had brought her lightyears across the galaxy into an unknown world that was ravaged by war.

This was her home now. Wherever this was, anyway.

Sighing, Hermione stared out the window of the Millenium Falcon and watched as she passed stars and planets, some long since gone. Somewhere far from here, her friends were probably searching for her. That or they assumed she was dead.

"Hermione?" a deep voice came from behind her. It was familiar to her now and reassuring in a way.

Turning toward the speaker, she smiled. "Hey, Kylo. I was just thinking of my home again."

"I understand," he said, coming toward her and offering a hand. "You never got to say goodbye."

She took it and allowed him to pull her into his chest. To most, he went by Ben these days, but to her, he would always be Kylo. "I know you do. Have you heard from Rey?"

He shook his head, his chin brushing against the top of her head. "She still blames me for Leia. I'm not sure if she will ever forgive me for that."

Hermione hummed in reply. The war she'd appeared in the middle of had been a blood bath. Light and Dark both vying to come out on top. In the end, both sides had lost many of their most valiant heroes, and no one had won. Leia had been lost, and Rey had stepped in to take over for her despite having been heartbroken. Kylo had lost his mother and crumpled, her death not being at his own hands but rather General Hux.

Hux did not live to see the outcome of the war; Kylo Ren had seen to that. When his lightsaber pierced the General's heart, the war had come to, and end and Kylo became Ben Solo once more. The First Order crumpled as did the Resistance. In the end, there was nothing left but mangled lives and hearts. Amid all the pain and destruction, Hermione had fallen for the dark and mysterious Kylo Ren.

That was two Earth years ago now. Since then, the two of them had taken the Millennium Falcon and set off in space. Their goal was to locate a way to take Hermione back home, but they'd battled many foes along the way. Some portions of the galaxy thought that they were still at war even though they had brought the Dark Side to its feet and helped the Light see they were not meant to rule with a heavy hand either.

Sliding from Kylo's arms, Hermione gestured toward the window. "Do you think we're getting closer to the Milky Way galaxy now?"

"To be honest, I have no idea," Kylo said as he walked to the central console. "My father tried to teach me about the different galaxies when I was very young, but you know I did not stay with him for long."

"I know," Hermione replied, biting her lip. Han was always a sore subject, as was Leia. Han, though, Kylo actually had killed with his own hands. "We'll figure it out. Maybe someone in the next galaxy will be able to help us out."

Turning to smile at Hermione, Kylo nodded. "How can you be so optimistic?"

"I've always had to be this way," Hermione admitted. She walked over and sat down in the co-pilot chair. Kylo sat down where his father once sat, and Hermione had to fight to keep the smile on her face. "I was always the level-headed one when it came to my friends. Well, except that one time in my first year when I encountered the Devil's Snare…"

Kylo laughed and pressed some buttons. "I do enjoy your stories of this place you call Earth and your magical friends."

"I miss them," Hermione admitted. "I'm glad to have you now. Being lightyears across the galaxy would be so much harder if I had to go it alone."

"I would be an outcast if not for you," Kylo began. He reached over and took both Hermione's hands in his own. "I vow that no matter how long it takes, we will get you home. I made a lot of mistakes in my past, but this will not be one of them."

Hermione leaned over and kissed Kylo's lips, sighing as he deeped the embrace. She was far from home, her friends, and her family, but at least she had Kylo. Despite his past, she knew that Kylo would live up to his world and carry her safely home across the galaxy even if it took them the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> For updates and information about my other works and projects, check me out on...  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/xxDustNight88/?ref=aymt_homepage_panel)  
> [tumblr](https://xxdustnight88.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/xxDustNight88)  
> [LiveJournal](https://xxdustnight88.livejournal.com/)  
> [Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/~xxdustnight88)


End file.
